Joaquin Risha
Joaquín is the Chief of The Trilliant Ring's Cyberware Engineering Division and a member of the Upper Echelon. He is often caught up in his work, which he tries not to micro-manage too much, and as such is often found in the strangest places with no idea how he got there. While a seemingly friendly and outgoing person, there are whispers that Joaquín is in some secret society or splinter group within Trilliant. Title & Responsibilities Chief of Cyberware, Cybernetic Engineering - Trilliant Engineering The Trilliant Ring's Cyberware Engineering division works on developing and installing cybernetic prosthetics for both the brain and body. As the Chief of this division, Joaquín is responsible for overseeing the production and installation of Trilliant Cyberware to the fullest extent possible. He must ensure that his clients are satisfied with the work of his employees, as well as monitoring and promoting or removing employees as he believes necessary. Sometimes, with higher profile clients, Joaquín is called in directly to deal with the installation of the products, so as to ensure customer satisfaction. Joaquín is also responsible for the financial reports and accounting records that are sent in to Ethelind, the CFO of The Trilliant Ring, as well as other major reports to other division that do not require the oversight of his superior, Mr. Hart. Joaquín works with the Aatxe and Wallflowers as well, providing the cyberware that is required, as well as maintaining and receiving feedback from field testing that the Aatxe do. Traits and Appearance A surprisingly tall, surprisingly well put-together young man, for the air of cluelessness he has. As a man of 137, Joaquín has aged extremely well, looking as though he were just reaching into his thirties. Granted, he has had access to Trilliant's Life-Extension Technology (LET), so it's not that great of a feat. Joaquín's clothing style varies greatly. If he's going out he has his secretary, who also acts as a marketing professional and stylist, dress him, typically leading to the incredibly stylish appearance the Trilliant Ring is known for. However, when left to dress himself, things tend to go awry. He can be found in anything from only sweatpants to the finest of tailored suits he owns, to full lab equipment, still bloody from a surgery. Joaquín has undergone significant body alterations, both biological and cybernetic. The most easily seen is his literally glittering bronze-colored skin. Some alterations, however, are more subtle, such as the replacement of his left hand's fingertips with cybernetics. However, most of the rest of his body retains his natural appearance, with a chiseled jawline, lean body, and dopey gray eyes. Following the death of Trilliant Founder Lulu Melune, Joaquín entered a period of seclusion. When he emerged, he did so with a new look. His bronze skin was lightened to a soft brown, his hair now straight, and sporting a new beard. While his fashion sense was still as bad as ever, Joaquín started to opt towards more colorful clothing in a style that "reminds Joaquín of home." Biography Joaquín is from the planet Ergus in the Solequon System (#700), having managed to escape the tyrannical government of his home planet and finding safety in the arms of the Trilliant Ring. No one is quite sure who recruited him, though Joaquín insists that it was a founder, but who exactly he refuses to name. Very little is known of Joaquín's time before the Trilliant Ring, and any attempts to find out exactly how he came to join is politely, but pointedly and insistently, deflected. What little is known is that he wasn't exactly friendly with the government of Ergus of a century ago, resulting in him fleeing, and that he was important enough to be a target for that government so that he had to flee. Joaquín's time at Trilliant Ring has been varied. He traveled a lot, most of which his actions have been unaccounted for, though he has been seen passing the time participating in Mech Racing, Mech Fighting, and various other sports for recreation and professionally. Other times, it seems as though he traveled for nothing other than a change in scenery as he continues to do his work in the almost too-intense manner that he does. During the seizure of Intaglio, then named Valua, Joaquín was one of the Upper Echelon overseeing acquisitions and integration of Intaglian businesses into Trilliant's fold. It is also alleged that he may have overseen the removal of several pivotal officials and businessmen that were against the entrance of outside businesses in the Intaglian economy. However, as several of them were assassinated and with Trilliant's well-known dislike of death, it is unlikely these rumors are true. After Joaquín's stint at Intaglio, he returned to Trillia IX for a short while, before going to see his mentor Lulu Melune for unspecified reasons. However, as reported to Crux official and The Trilliant Ring Adjudicator by Joaquín himself, he arrived on the scene only to find her private guard not there. Upon further investigation, Joaquín would find the deceased corpses of Founder Lulu Melune and her current lover - who had apparently killed her in a murder-suicide. Following this Joaquín entered seclusion to "find himself with one of his guiding lights now forever gone." After several months, he emerged, hiring a DCS bodyguard as he went to Orpheus for seemingly no reason; stopping at Diomikato along the way to restructure an inefficient project. Hobbies and Interests Most of Joaquín's time is spent travelling, often with an escort of Aatxe or other security and special forces units. When he's not working on such adventures, he can often be seen participating in Mech Fights or Mech Races. Should he not be doing either of those, he has likely found a new instrument to pick up and attempt to master, something he often achieves after devoting an extensive amount time to do so. Joaquín is also a proponent of recreational drug use, taking them when he feels he has been too stressed over his work. This is also when Joaquín tends to get into Jaegergem battles, and doing surprisingly well in spite of his intoxication.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members